1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color reproduction assisting system, a color reproduction assisting method, and a non-transitory storage medium for assisting in the reproduction of designated colors on a print.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known in the printing field a technology for finely adjusting a color of an image into essential agreement with a color (hereinafter referred to as “designated color”) designated by a color sample such as a color chip or the like. For faithfully reproducing a designated color, it is important to judge whether the designated color is present within the gamut of a printing press or not. Various processes have been proposed to predict whether a designated color can be reproduced or not and let the operator know the predicted result.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-166731 discloses a process of displaying a list of the attributes and items of print mediums and the distances up to gamut boundaries. The operator can select the type of a print medium that is suitable for reproducing a designated color by confirming the details of the displayed list.